Leo & Piper: Story of Us
by Skycloud123
Summary: My first Percy Jackson fanfic about Leo & Piper!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Wedding**

**Leo's POV**

The most exciting, most amazing thing just happened! Me and Piper got married today, and right now I'm at the buffet carts at our reception party. Piper told me not to eat too much food, but I'm so starving that I can't help myself. As I'm munching on some tasty morsels, I saw a wide variety of other choices to pick from. Cupcakes, delicious roasted chicken, fish skewers, fried potatoes, brownies, and so many other decadent treats. But what really catches my eyes is the star of the show; the gorgeous massive wedding cake that Annabeth made. I love to eat, as you've probably figured out by now, so this cake is like heaven to me. It has white frosting, chocolate roses, green leaves made out of fresh, spicy, seafoam green mint frosting laced around the edges. The actual cake bread is vanilla, with a touch of lemon.

As I hurried through the crowd of people to get my heavenly slice of cake, I felt someone grab my arm, and my heart skipped a beat. I whipped around, my mouth half-stuffed with food. At first I thought it was Jason, who was jealous about how Piper had chosen me over him. Relief flooded over me when I saw that it was my bride, Piper, instead. "Don't choke yourself." She advised me teasingly. "Ok." I mumbled, gulping down the last of my food. "I should probably wait to eat cake anyway." We laughed, and then Percy came over to me, gesturing that it was time to open gifts. I took Piper by the hand and we walked over to the big cherrywood table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Piper's side of Part 1: Wedding :)**

**Piper's POV**

Leo and I are riding in a deluxe, shiny white limo, the speakers blaring out pop music. I took my coffee cup from the cup holder next to me, took a drink, and said; "Leo, how many people do you think came?" Leo stroked his dark, curly hair, and replied "I don't know, lets see, we invited Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Rachel, lots of other people, and..." His voice trailed off, and I got confused for a second. "Wait, Leo... is there someone else?" I asked, unsure of what to think. 'Oh! No one, I just made a mistake, thats all." "Ok, well anyways, I'm so happy that I'm marrying you." I said, resting my head on my fiancee's shoulder. Leo smiled and stroked my head gently. Our limo arrived at, and hours later we got married, and everyone retreated to the lounge in the restaurant where our reception was being held. Everyone enjoyed seeing each other, I could see Frank, Percy, and Nico chatting about video games, girls, TV, and, not surprisingly, food. _What is it with guys and food? _I thought amused as I headed over to the refreshments table to get a glass of lemonade. It was cool and refreshing, a nice icy drink. The reception continued, I had to stop Leo from choking himself with food (Although I must admit, that cake was to die for!), and soon enough it was time for presents. Everyone sat at the big cherrywood table, and handed gifts to us. Percy gave us a $1,000 gift card, Nico gave us a twin seat motorcycle, Frank got us a coffee maker, Hazel gave us a professional kitchen tool set, Rachel got us a flannel blanket, a redheaded girl (I don't know her name) handed Leo a gift box that had a puppy in it, and Annabeth got us both notebooks. Many other people gave us presents, and came and went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2: Jason's POV**

I'm mad. Why?, You ask. I love Piper, that's why! I would do anything for her, I would give her all my attention, all my love for her. I've even showed her my compassion, bravery, honesty, and love. Yet, today, she married that curly haired monkey, Leo! Why, Father! Zeus of all the gods wouldn't allow this! Holy Kronos, I could just smack Leo across the face. He stole her from me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2: Calypso's POV**

So I went to the Valdez' wedding yesterday, it was fun, and I bet they loved that puppy I gave them! But I feel empty somehow. Sure, I am dating Nico Di Angelo, and we are getting along very well, I have a beautiful home, my family loves me, seems like a pretty good life, huh! But I miss someone. Leo.


End file.
